Geocoding refers to the process of finding the correct geographic coordinates (e.g., latitude and/or longitude coordinates) from data such as street addresses, zip codes, postal codes, etc. Over the years, various geocoding techniques involving address interpolation, the use of land parcel centroids, and the use of global positioning systems (GPS) have been developed.
However, problems remain with using these systems/methods for practical geocoding applications. For instance, a geocoding system may fail when several different addresses may be listed under similar names and/or when a given address encompasses an area beyond a threshold value.
Thus, advanced geocoding systems/techniques are needed for pinpointing the location of physical addresses close to a reference point.